


Box Cutters

by bonebagroyalty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Love Triangles, Sex, Titans, you know the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebagroyalty/pseuds/bonebagroyalty
Summary: After a freak accident causing your whole squad to perish you are relocated to a new group. Here you find yourself falling hard for your corporal, Levi. And you find a certain someone on your squad falling for you. With the guidance of your best friend Hanji Zoe you are thrown into a new world of overly dramatic romantic struggles. All while trying to not be eaten by titans.(Reader x Levi and a little Erin thrown in to spice things up)





	1. Welcome to the squad

Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman, a short but enticing squad leader. The look of anger permanently plastered into his slate colored eyes. His jet black hair stopped at his brow, it was straight and cut into an undercut. He was lean and small. A man of quite short stature he still was graceful. He had a mouth like a sailor and was cool to emotion on the outside. He had queer habits and a problem with cleanliness. He was nearly never without his cravat. A strange garment. Not the most practical choice to say the least. He clearly was displeased with a lot of things that happened and his attitude was mirroring to an angry French thug. But alas you found yourself constantly staring at the corporal. During practice, during dinner, you always felt nervous for some reason when you were around him talking about paperwork or plans. It was odd you thought to yourself. The way you thought about him constantly. You recently were added to his squad after an unfortunate turn of events. Your squad had gotten wiped out by a group of titans that piped up out of nowhere. You were the only person to make it out. Your head was a little messed up from the incident. The new squad was rather welcoming, Eren and Petra were the most enthused out of the group. Levi on the other hand could care less about your presence on the squad from what you could tell. "Another person, another mess to clean up," to quote him. You voiced your distress about his behavior towards you to Hanji when she turned up. You wish she stuck around more. You were rather close to Hanji outside of general training. You would spend much if your free time researching titans with her. Hanji explained that Levi was not a rather soft person and it might take you a rather long time before he even validates you. She assured you it was nothing personal despite your beliefs. The other guys on the squad, Oluo, Gunther and Erd were nice enough but Oluo got in your neves no matter how much you tried not to hate him. Petra told you to try and not give him a bad rap but you couldn't help yourself. The only person who seemed as remotely lost as you and untreated in the corporal was Erin. He scared you at first. But realized he was less angry and more lost. All these relationships were confusing to you after you had just lost your squad. And your relationship with Levi was concerning to you. For somebody who was such a concentrated ball of hate you felt like there was something about him you couldn't help but love. You feared he was judging you very hard after being in his squad for just about a week.


	2. Tell us about yourself

It was the end of a long day. You didn't have any missions to worry about yet but the anxiety of one piping up was being in the air. Eren and Petra were holding a calm conversation about tea and etiquette and there lack of it. Erin had already crushed a cup by mistake. You took a swig if tea by holding your big by the rim. The handle was never partial on theses mugs. You looked up to see Levi staring a hole into you head as he too took a sip if tea in the same way. He placed the mug down a little too calmly. He stood up and walked to your side of the table. All the polite chatter stopped and your heart skipped a beat.   
"Tell me something brat," the man said leaning on the table next to you. He was too close. You swallowed and stuttered out a meek "yes."   
"What exactly is your sorry? How did somebody as jumpy as you end up surviving that attack? Is there some mythical skill you're not showing us?" Levi interrogated you. You felt very nervous.   
"To be fully honest, sir, I don't know how I made it out alive," you responded truthfully.   
"And then tell me you shit, how did you end up on MY squad?" He asked narrowing those cold eyes of his.   
"C-commander Erwin said it was best," you responded. The angry mans let out a "tch" and riled his eyes a little.   
"That good of nothing blondy," he mumbled to himself. He stormed out of the room. You heart began to beat again.   
"Yeesh I wonder what got him so annoyed with you," Erin remarked.  
"He's been acting funny lately," Erd pointed out. Gunter nodded.   
"To be exact he started acting funny when you showed up," Oluo piggy backed.   
"I don't think it's anything personal," Petra tried to comfort you. You tried to shrug it off.   
"I don't really worry about him too much," you shrugged to Petra. She knew you were lying through your teeth. "Ah, I'm going to bed," you said getting up and heading for you quarters. The place was a little tight. You were sharing an already small room with Petra. You sighed sitting down on your bed. Everyone was so nice to you but the corporal. Wheat was his deal. You were more stuck on your relations with people that's the fear of fighting titans. That bothered you. You tried to get some sleep. You were still plagued by the nightmares of what happened to your squad. Flashes of maneuver gear malfunctioning. The brutal yells and cries of your squad being eaten alive. Teeth and blood and more yelling. You hitting your head on a tree branch. Falling from the sky and accepting death. You woke up screaming in a cold sweat. You're heart pounding. There was a thud and a disgruntled Petra scrambled to your bed.   
"Shhh! (Y/n)... It's ok. You're safe. You're safe," she assured you. You calmed down a bit.   
"You know... I don't think it's wise I stay in the recon corps," I finally said running a hand through your hair.   
"It's normal to have nightmares after something like that. They will pass. Either way there are no missions at the moment. Really were just watching the Yeager boy in all honesty," Petra explained. You nodded. You knew about Erin and his "talents." Brushing off the negative thoughts from your dreams you calmed down and went back to bed.


	3. Brat

You had another dream. You and your new squad was over run with titans in a mission that went horribly wrong. The deaths were the same as your old squad but this time with your new squad. Just as you hit the tree you saw Levi laughing at you and saying pathetic over and over. "Brat" he said.   
"Hay brat!?" You were snapped to reality by the actual corporal Levi. He looked impatient with you. You must have zoned out while cleaning the horses. "What's your problem, you've been scrubbing the same damn spot on that beast for a solid five minutes. You trying. You trying give my horse a rash you twat?" He spat at you. Your heart stopped beating.   
"I'm... I'm so sorry, sorry, um er, sir, sir, ah!" You panicked. He just glared at you harder making your chest hurt more. Why did he seem to hate you.   
"Listen up brat," Levi said swiftly stepping face to face with you. You held your breath. "I want this place spotless," he pointed to the ground. Somebody of his stature normally wouldn't strife fear into your heart the way he did.   
"Yes sir," you said saluki to g him and splitting soap clumsily. A little got on his jacket. You gulped as he swiped it off shiftily.   
"Be more careful you pig," he said with another "tch" as he turned on his heels and walked away. The way he spoke to you made you every unhappy. If you weren't used to being called such harsh things from being. In the military you might have cried at his words. He was the only person you wanted to like you and the only person who, presumably, hated you. You couldn't shake that weird feeling you got when he talked to you. The feeling bothered you. It made your stomach churn.


	4. Hard working?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh forgive me but I have really inconsistent name spelling and I have 0 way to catch myself

After finishing cleaning you practically fell down on the steps. The stables were practically sparkling clean for the fear you would be penalized for the smallest mistakes. You felt nasty after all that work. You smelt like horse and sweat. A lanky arm plopped on your shoulder as Erin sat down next to you.   
"You did a nice job!" He said looking genuinely impressed. He removed the rag covering his mouth and pulled it on his head to keep the hair out of his face.   
"I'm excused from this," you said wiping some sweat from your brow.   
"You must really be trying hard to impress him," Erin remarked. He was begging to refer to Levi as just "him." You let out an exasperated sigh.   
"I feel like he hates me for some reason," you told Erin. There was a bit of confusion in Erin's green eyes.  
"Well. He's not a very welcoming person and I think he's a bit pissed at having us extras tossed at him, ya know?" Erin tried to explain. He ruffled your hair a little and got up. "If go looking to see if he's got another job for you. If not take a shower. You smell like titan barf," Erin said bluntly. That made you laugh a little. You found Levi dusting up stares. You were frightened to approach him but before you could get a word in his sharp voice cut through you.   
"What is it brat?" He asked not even turning from what he was doing. The wired brat hurt you a bit. Since he had nicknamed you something so rude. "Need help taking a shit or something?" He asked coolly turning around to your sort of frozen fear and displeasure all mixed together.   
"I wanted to know of there's anything else that needs to be done?" You finally asked collecting your thoughts. Tch.   
"Hanji is in the kitchen with some nasty old book waiting for you. I'd go down there and tell her to take her filth off the table," he said dismissively. You nodded and walked out. You ran down to the kitchen nearly tripping and falling as you scrambled to see Hanji. You stumbled into the kitchen to find Hanji eating for you patiently.   
"(Y/n)!" She yelled excitedly.   
"Hello Zoe, what's up?" You said sitting in the chair next to her.   
"Look at this book the corporal found!" She said slamming the old text on the table.   
"Wait wait wait. LEVI found this? He said it was your 'filthy book,'" you said a little confused.   
"Heh just like him to not fess up on keeping something dirty. Well anyway check this out!" Hanji bounced a little as she pointed out old drawings of titans in the book. It looked as though it was some mass journal about Titan anatomy. It was extremely interesting to examine the yellowed pages. You and Hanji talked a lot about titans but somehow Levi came back up.   
"So when do you think the corporal will stop being a jerk to me?"you asked Hanji.   
"Well knowing the shortie he's probably going to keep being like this until you prove yourself. Not just through cleaning but in battle. Also," Hanji dropped he voice to a whisper, "he's been know to act like an ass to people he likes like that," Hanji said easing her eyebrows up and down behind her spectacles. You shook your head and jokingly punched hanjis arm.   
"Don't be stupid!" You laughed nervously. Hanji began to rock with laughter.  
"Hay! No need hhahahahah no need to get cross with me!" Hanji sputters through laughter. The thought of that sourpuss liking you was enough to make you laugh. Hanji wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh boy," she said claiming herself. "You'd like that now though wouldn't you," she teased.   
"Huh what? Me like that guy, nahhhh!" You replayed turning a little red. Hanji just laughed at you. It was clear your nerves towards Levi were not just because he was sort of mean to you. Not even sorta.


	5. Somebody is jealous

Hanji's visits left you in better spirits as the day progressed. You wondered how much longer this peaceful period would last before you went out searching for mischief again. Part if you wanted to get back out on the battlefield but most of you was glad you could rest.   
You decided to take a walk outside base. The suns was setting and crisp night air was starting to fall. You felt rather pleasant as you walked further and further away from base along a thick group of trees. You were having a very peaceful walk until something startled you. Something was following you in the trees.   
"Hay," Erin said emerging from the dark. Your heart beat wet back to normal seeing it was just him.   
"Why are you following me?" You asked a little angry your walk was disrupted.  
"Were outside of the walls, you think I'm gonna let one of our team wonder around here alone?" Erin said walking beside you. You crossed your arms a little pissed.   
"I can take care of myself," you pouted.   
"I'm not challenging that," Erin put his hands up in defense. "I just thought having a Titan shifter on your side might make things a little safer?" Erin was lying. You could tell from the way his eyes moved as though he was looking for an answer. You laughed a little to yourself. He was a doofus.   
"Mmhmm yeah a rogue Titan? You know one who has no controls over his Titan form? Super safe," sarcasm was dripping from your mouth. Erin's face got a little red.   
"Errr...." oh no you broke him? "Heh maybe you're right," he laughed nervously.   
"Why do you wanna talk to me so much Erin?" You asked him. He never talked to you when you were training together but suddenly you were all interesting. He was nice to you so you didn't want to scare him off but still.   
"I mean... I thought you'd like to talk to somebody your age?" He said shrugging. You nodded.   
"Sure I don't wanna feel like the odd one out but I mean I have friends who are older, I don't think age matters," you explained thinking about your bestie Hanji who was considerably older than you. You were fairly sure that you were antagonizing Erin in whatever mission he was trying to do here.   
"A well ok.... Still..." he looked distressed which made you laugh even more.  
"Erin you don't have to make up stupid excuses," you said laughing audibly now. Erin looked a little angry.   
"I followed you because I wanted to talk to you. There happy," he said angry.   
"Jeez that was like pulling teeth," you said busting his chops. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"It's about the corporal," he said. You stopped in your tracks. Real smooth (y/n), you thought to yourself.   
"What about him?" You asked turning to Erin.   
"You seem to never talk to him like the rest of us," he said looking suspicious.   
"I feel like he hates me," you answered. Erin nodded.   
"He acts like that with everyone. You gotta not let his angry demeanor stop you from talking. But that's not what I meant. Do you... ya know... like the corporal?" He asked. You pretended to not understand what he meant by that.   
"Well I guess. He's a bit cranky all the time but he seemed to be good at his job," you said.   
"No, no, no. You damn well know what I meant (y/n)," Erin began to look angry. His green eyes piercing you for a proper answer.   
"So what if I do like him?" You crossed your arms again defensively. It was getting really dark by now. Almost time for dinner your stomach told you.   
"Well....I mean he's a bit old for you didn't you think?" Erin said. You rolled your eyes so hard you thought you saw your own brain.  
"Erin!" You scolded.   
"Fine! I followed you cuz I wanted to tell you that I like you away from the others!" He said getting very angry. You laughed even though that startled you a bit.   
"You spent and hour beating around the bush for that ?" You asked him trying to stop laughing knowing that was hurtful.   
"Yeah," he said bluntly crossing his own arms. "Let's face it. With you it would take a week if beating around the bush to conference to Levi," he said smugly. He hit a nerve. You got defensive.   
"Oh shut up already!" You shouted.   
"Make me," he said smugly like a two year old. You turned on your heels and stormed off into the trees away from Erin. You were a loud with him.   
"Wait!" He yelled after you. You kept going through the dark and increasingly chilly night.


	6. Don't push your luck

You were really upset thinking about it. You were crying a little which confused you a bit. Did you really care that much.   
"Wait (y/n)!" Erin said running after you. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" He yelled after you. You kept running still crying for some reason. You tripped and fell. You sort of just sat there. Why did it bother you so much? How you felt about Levi. How Erin was acting. All of it made you so upset. Erin stopped once he got to you. It maid have been odd to see a solder curlers up on the ground crying over something stupid. Without a word Erin picked you up. You didn't protest.   
"Look, (y/n)... I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings," he said really quietly trying to calm you down. You hit his chest in some sort of tantrum.   
"Put me down you buffoon!!!" You yelled at him still crying like an idiot.  
"Not until you calm down for the love of Maria!" He nearly shouted. You tied yourself out after flying around to no avail. Erin sighed as you finally stopped and continued to cry like an idiot over something so small.   
"Oi!" Erin and you both jumped out of your skin at the sound of Levi's voice. "What the fuck are you two doing out here alone at this time? Is there something going on here I should know about?" He sounded pissed. Erin turned around and you were able to see a bit of his anger riddle face in the moonlight. "Petra and the team were worried since you both went missing right before dinner. You're coming back right now and explaining to us why the hell you two were out here together, alone," he paused for a moment. "NOW!" He shouted. You could hear Erin's heart skip a beat. You both timidly followed Levi back to the base. Erin put you down and he most likely did those because his arms had become jelly with fear. You could fight titans but this sort of embarrassment was something you could not take. That face Levi gave you made you fear for your life. You were silent until you got back to the base. The moment you returned the dining aria you were greeted with loud shouts.  
“Good gracious you’re alive!” Petra yelled loudly trying to glomp you. Levi stopped her though.  
“Sit you two,” Levi said ripping two chars out of the table and nearly throwing them. “So would you like to explain why the throw of you fancied a walk at night outside of the walls?” Levi interrogated mostly Erin.  
“Oh Levi take a breath they’re just teenagers,” Petra said seaming upset.  
“Still it gave us a real good scar,” Erd said.   
“It’s obvious why they were out there Levi, can’t you just let it go?” Petra said trying probably to give you a brake. You and Erin were both staring down, beet red. You knew exactly what this looked like. It sort of was but it wasn’t what the rest father squad thought. You were very angry now that you thought about it. Levi did a good job of embarrassing you, but why. Why was he so mad more so about you and Erin being alone together than being outside of the base at night?

*

The moment Petra entered your room you wanted to hide for the rest of your life.  
“So tell me missy what’s up with you and Erin?” she asked sitting down at the foot of your bed. You pulled the cover over your head.  
“It’s not what it looks like I swear,” you said muffled.  
“Really?” she didn’t sound convinced.  
“Ok so I was out for a short walk and Erin stalks me down! I didn’t go out there with him. He spends like an hour aggravating me just to tell me he likes me,” you sounded very angry and frustrated.  
“So it was a bit of what it looks like,” Petra said raising her eyebrows. “So what did you say after that?” she asked you.  
“Well I sort of got really mad and ran into the woods crying…” you realized how stupid this was sounding as you progressed with your story... “Well I tripped and sort of just laid there crying until he tried to carry me back and that’s when the corral found us and oh gosh tonight has been a total mess,” you said become theory embarrassed with yourself. Petra muttered to herself “wow.”  
“I’m guessing that you do not return Erin’s feelings?” she sort of stated more than asked. Up until his point you didn’t even consider your feeling for him. Your heard was way too clouded with the thought of Levi. You didn’t hate Erin and eh was a nice friend but the thought of likening him romantically was not pleasing to you. It bothered you almost causing you to want to start yelling again.  
“No,” you said bluntly after a moment,” Petra nodded knowingly and went to her own bed. This needed to get sorted out before it continued to be a further problem. You waited and thought to yourself about the day until Petra was fast asleep. The choice you made next was most likely going to be a he mistake. It was very late now, maybe midnight or so but you couldn’t take another minute of this mess. You jumped out of bed and headed towards Levi’s room.


	7. Bad ideas

You knew you would regret this but you made your way to the corporals quarters. Despite how late it was Levi's lights were still one which sent up a red flag. You went to knock but hesitated for a moment. Maybe you shouldn't. But never the less you did. Two soft knocks and a timid "Levi." were all it took. The door opens to a confused and still not ready for bed Levi.   
"What do you want brat it's the middle of the damn night," he spoke with agitation in his voice.   
"I... I needed to sort out what happened today," you told him.   
"So now you want to explain yourself. In the middle of the bloody night?" He asked looking particularly displeased. He gave a sigh and motioned you into his room. "Well don't just stand there in the hall like an imbecile. Come in!" He barked. You nodded a little and entered. He sat down on his bed and pointed to the chair by his desk. "Sit," he ordered. You obeyed. "Now explain."  
"Ok, sir, you see I went out for a short walk by myself. Erin followed me to talk to me and I got very upset over our conversation," you began.   
"Why were you so upset? Surely you two didn't break up?" He said a little tauntingly. You shook you head furiously.   
"We were never dating from the start. I don't know how much or if you even do talk to Erin but he was out there to tell me that he fancied me. Clearly I didn't return his dealing and he ended up hitting a nerve," you explained.   
"What nerve might that be?" His slate eyes narrowed a bit. this was the part you were not really sure you wanted to go through with. After a moment of stammering and thinking you finally got something out.   
"Levi, sir, do you hate me?" You asked. His face looked a little shocked but only a little.  
"(Y/n)? How dense are you?" He asked seriously. You stammered a bit. "Believe me you would know if I hated you," he said trying to soften his face a little.

"I just thought," you began.

"What? That I don't act like you shit rainbows I naturally hate you?" he asked. She shook his head with both his legs and arms crossed. "Did nobody explain to you what living here is like?" he asked annoyed. You shook your head. He sighed.

"Why were you more upset that I was alone with Erin than the fact we were in the woods at night?" you asked him. He seemed stumped on this question. His face didn't show emotion but his words wouldn't spill from his mouth.

"I don't like the thought of you two alone together," he said bluntly after a moment.

"Why?" you asked him baffled. Wait, you studied his face better, was he... jealous?

"Because you two are foolish teens and this is not a time to be 'goofing off,'" he said making air quotes. He spoke similar to the way Erin did when he was lying.

"Corporal, forgive me, but are you... jealous of Erin?" you asked. At this moment you regretted waking up and coming here at this time at night. Your heart skipped a beat or three. He blinked very slowly.

"Excuse me?" there was a defiant tone of anger and bewilderment in his voice.

"I'm so, so sorry sir, it's just you're giving off mixed signals, oh dear I'm sorry," you panicked and got up to leave in a frightened rush.

"Sit down (y/n)!" he yelled. You skidded to a halt and timidly made you way back to the desk chair. You began to shake in your boots.

"Do you mean to say that I, you corporal and commander, am jealous of your relations between you and your fellow comrade?" Levi said narrowing his eyes. You tied to contain your nerves.

"I'm...I'm terribly sorry, sir I didn't know what I was thinking," you stammered.

"Well you're right," he said leaning back. You were confused for a moment.

"Wait... sir, did you just..." you were boggled by what he said. Was he being serious?

"Are you deaf brat? I said you're right. I am jealous," he looked smug and you were not quite sure what to say. This time you were the one who was at a loss for words.

"s-sir?" you barely were able to speak.

"Stop calling me that," he practically order.

"Yes s-Levi," you gulped. He nodded.

"Girls as pretty and witty as you don't often come about in the military so it's reasonable that a good portion of your squad is into you. However, Erin of all people should know, that were not particularly allowed to slyest relations like this in the military, for obvious reasons," he spoke dryly and his face remained stone like. You nodded in understanding. You had begun to calm down though your head was swimming. Levi began to look a little initiated again. "It's late, why don't you go back to be," he Instructed. You got up and left with great haste. You needed to sleep on what you had learned today.


	8. Rivalry is born

You felt lethargic next morning from the night pervious. Nevertheless you were bored out of your mind now that base had been cleaned. Staying inside was not an option to you. So you went out and avoided nearly everyone, basically giving you space to think. With a sigh you figured you’d train yourself a little. It had been a little too long since you worked out properly. You assured yourself this down time was no excuse to let yourself go. You spent of the bulk of the morning just doing strength condition. Nobody bothered you, most likely because you were ho t and sweaty looking and probably looked mad due to your constriction. Petra walked by you once or twice reminding you to stay hydrated. That was the most of your human interaction that day. After a short break you went for a jog. This time you were interrupted so much so you nearly stopped moving.

“Oi, brat,” you looked over your shoulder to see Levi actually jogging behind you. It looked as though he had taken a similar route to yours for the day. He looked the same as ever just a tad bit sweatier and angrier. “You call this running?” he asked almost snotty. You would have responded if you weren’t so out of breath. You merely gave him a confused look. He shook his head and ran ahead of you. Was he trying to show off? You didn’t know. You finally slowed down and stopped. You were wheezing a bit, it had been a while since you had run as much as you did.

“Twenty laps, not bad,” Erin walked up to you with a bottle of water which he handed to you.

“Huuuh, thanks, huff,” you wheezed and took the water gratefully.

“Why are you working so hard today? I haven’t seen you at it like this since we got here,” Erin asked as you gained your breath. “Does this have anything to do with yesterday?” he looked a little afraid. You shook your head.

“No, I’m just bored here since we finished the cleaning. I’m not quite ready to dive into the library just yet,” you explained. He sighed with relief.

“I’m sorry about yesterday by the way,” he added.

“No it's fine, I got a little over emotional,” you said honestly. “Hay can you spot me?” you asked Erin. He smiled.

“Sure thing,” he gave you a thumbs up. You flipped up into a handstand. Your shirt feel onto your face so you couldn’t see a damn thing.

“Legs Erin! Legs!” you said a bit panicked as you began to wobble. You felt him grab your ankles.

“What are you two idiots doing now?” Levi’s voice echoed in your ears as he waked by. Erin and you both panicked and in turn caused you to come crashing down to the earth.

“Oh my no! (Y/n) I’m so, so sorry!” Erin said panicked as you tried to get up. One of them lifted you to your feet. It was Levi though, not Erin who you thought would have.

“That’s no way to spot a person first off,” Levi said very angrily to Erin.

“I’m sorry sir,” he said. You tried to straighten yourself. You scraped your keen on landing but otherwise you were fine.

“Properly apologies to (y/n) and give me fifty push ups,” Levi ordered narrowing his eyes.

“Fifty seems a bit extensive?” you piped up.

“It's ok I shouldn’t have dropped you. I’m sorry (y/n),” Eren said whole heartedly. Levi gave him a glare to start. You knew Levi gave him an obscene amount for a different reason other than you merely falling. You wondered how out of hand this would get.

*

Very out of hand was the answer. Erin couldn’t as much as talk to you in front of Levi at this point. The rest of the team was catching on. Oulo wouldn’t shut up about how ridiculous things looked. Everyone could tell what was going on. Things were at peak madness when Hanji turned up for another visit to study Erin. This was going to be interesting you thought.

“Hay do you wanna help me out with this (y/n)?” Hanji asked you first thing when she showed up. You tripped over yourself with excitement. You shared Hanji’s love for titans. You suited up faster than that one time you had to evacuate in the middle of the night during training. Hanji laughed wholeheartedly at you’re stumbling excitement. She explained how she was going to try to get Erin to do a set of commands in titan form. That seemed simple enough. While you and Hanji were outside waiting for Erin you decided to deuces with her what had been going on since her last visit.

“So basically there’s an unspoken war going on between Levi and Eren. Neither one will say anything about it. Even Erin who is open normally won’t admit he’s messing with Levi,” you explained.

“You must feel pretty special. Aren’t you happy Levi likes you back?” Hanji asked as though this though was a sudden thought to her.

“I guess, he’d ever act on his feelings and it is causing hell for Erin,” you said being honest. Hanji raised her eyebrows very high.

“Don’t be too sure of yourself and Erin will live,” she jabbed you with her elbow. You laughed a little. Hanji knew what to say to get your head on right. Regardless the buffoonery that Eren and Levi were up to was getting a bit silly. Erin was dead tired from his “punishments” and Levi was pissed beyond words when all the tea cups mysteriously disappeared and there were thumbtacks in his bed. “Look if you want to have any fun with your life play this stuff up. And once things get desperate and you have old shorty at a loss give him what he wants,” Hanji explained. She was a manipulative person but that just sounded cruel.

“Isn’t that a bit much Hanji?” you asked.

“Look do you want a piece of that shortcake or do you want to watch them keep fighting like primitive apes?” Hanji spoke matter-of-factly. You nodded as Erin showed up, looking rather happy.


	9. Chekmate

To listen to Hanji, to not listen to Hanji, that is the question. On one hand you did not want to hurt Eren or Levi on an emotional level, on the other hand things around base were boring as hell. Your final decision was to let life get difficult for Erin and Levi. Hanji suggested you led Erin on but only when you were sure Levi was around.

“Men love things they can’t have,” Hanji told you. You thought at how absolutely true it was. So the frenzy fire began. It was the only thing to do when you weren’t studding titans and training. You started by asking Erin to train with you while Levi was next to you. He looked very un-approvingly of it. Levi kept a hawk like watch on you. Sometimes you thought you saw him string a hole in Erin’s skull from the windows of the Castile like base. It made you laugh. You came up with useless excuses for spotting when Levi was around and even flirted with Erin little. Which he returned happily. Erin was a little too nice to lead on like this but it was entertaining. One night you went for another walk, only you told Petra about it this time so nobody would lose their head. Erin though you were alone but you had gone someplace on the grounds what seemed secluded except it was very visible form one person’s room. You shot a quick glance and waited until he had noticed you and Erin were alone together.

“(y/n) what exactly is the meaning of this?” Erin asked you looking around a little confused. You didn’t tell him why you wanted to take a walk with him.

“You do still like me right?” you asked him. You could tell the tension you put in the green eye boys chest.

“Y-yes, of coerce I do….why?” he seemed nervous. You tugged his chest strap to pull him closer and gave him a kiss. He panicked momentarily and then realized what was happening and relaxed. He placed his hands on your hips and you smirked to yourself. If Levi had seen this your job was done. You pulled away from Erin.

“I’m not sure this will work,” you said looking into his eyes pretending to look sad. He looked confused.

“What do you mean?” he asked. You had just forcefully kissed him so you could see how this would cause him to panic.

“I don’t know I need a little time to thinking about my relationship with you and what I want,” you said, this was true but the reason you wanted time was to see Levi’s reaction. You were certain that the tension between them would explode once you got back. You glanced up to see Levi walking away from his window. You and Erin returned. Levi was absent from dinner which Gunther said Levi told him right before he wasn’t feeling well. This was odd but not unheard of. Petra looked slightly worried about him and you. She had a slight idea of what you were doing. She told you how much she hated what it looked like was going on. That night right before you were about to go to bed there was knock on the door. Levi was on the other side.

“Ah sir how are you feeling?” Petra asked him.

“Fine,” he spoke dryly. “I would like to see (y/n) in my office for a moment.” Petra looked scared and you hid your face which was smug.

“I’ll be right there,” you told him. Petra gave you the “now you’ve done it” look as you left and headed to Levi’s room. The moment the door shut he looked at you so piercingly you thought you were going to bleed.

“Why are you dining this to me?” he asked you with a hint of deportation hidden in anger.

“Pardon me?” you asked playing stupid.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know you’re doing this on purpose. You knew that’s the one spot I can see out my window,” he said looking angrily pointing to the window. “I saw you checking I was there,” he said losing his cool complexion and becoming mad. You were a little scared for a moment.

“Sir?” you asked timidly. He gave a sigh and ran his hands through his short jet black hair.

“You little brat, why are acting like this?” he asked sinking into his desk chair looking still mad. “Do you actually want to be with Erin or are you doing this to punish me?” he asked you very seriously. He covered his face with his hands trying to get his stony gaze back. Was this what Hanji meant by making Levi desperate?

“If…I uhh….” You went sure how to answer his question. You didn’t want to punish him but at the same time that’s exactly what you were doing. He looked back up at you.

“Was this some sort of scheme to make me break my own code of conduct? Did Hanji put you up to this,” he asked you seriously looking more and more desperate. The look of tension and stress in your face was enough to confirm him. He stood up and gave you a cutting glare. You worried that all of this mess you’ve made went too far. Levi got up and began to back you up to the wall behind his desk. “Did you really have to do this to me?” he asked as though he’d been dearly hurt. You were a little nervous at the moment. For a multitude of reasons. He was standing very close to you now. You watched him with bated breath. He put his hands on your shoulders causing you to shudder a little. Your knees began to become week. “You win,” he said very quietly just before kissing you. You nearly melted out of existence as his lips met yours. You got what you wanted but you don't realize how much you wanted it. His hands on your shoulders and the wall were the only things keeping you from falling down from your quaking knees. He pulled away to leave you in a daze. “You cannot tell anyone about this (y/n),” he said very seriously. “The consequences would be severe if anyone was to speak of this outside of this base,” he added. You nodded in understanding. He breathed in like he was going to speak again but instead he gave you another forceful and long kiss. This time he put his hands on your face to hold you in place. You return the gesture. His face was nearly as warm as yours felt. You shuddered and shook full of butterflies as you were engulfed in his sweet scent. At that moment you could not even think about what a risk this was.


	10. Make amends

Petra pressed you to tell her what you were talking to Levi about. You lied and told her he was upset about inappropriate things happening while training with Erin and how there should be no "monkey busses" at base. Petra nodded in understanding and let you be. The next morning dealing with a confused Erin was priority number one. When you went out to do your usual thing when he walked up to you.   
"Hay can we please talk about last night?" He said, confusion is his emerald eyes.   
"What about?" You asked though you knew.   
"Well I mean where exactly are you and I? Like relationship wise," Erin spoke carefully as if what he said could change your mind.  
"I don't think trying to hold a relationship in this situation is going to work out," you said trying not to be to blunt. It was bad enough you used the poor kid. Erin nodded awkwardly running his hand through his brown locks. "You're nice and all Erin it's just I don't think it's wise," you added as if he wasn't already going to be upset.   
"No, no I understand. I get what you mean," he said trying to smile through his disheartened tone. You have him a "sorry not sorry" smile. He sighed and sat down next to you. "Was it something Levi said to you?" Erin asked you and at the mention of Levi you heart skipped a beat.   
"N-no. No it was completely of my own accord I thought having an intimate relationship is inappropriate," you lied. Erin nodded as though he believed it. You got up and hoped to go about your day without any more of this conversation. At the moment you stood up Erin grabbed your arm pulling you back. The boy stole a final kiss from you, you didn't object, you thought it was fair considering you had duped him.

*

Not much seemed to have changed since the events of last night. Though it seemed that Levi was watching you like a hawk, on the lookout undoubtedly for Erin. He looked almost relieved to so that you had stopped filtering with Erin. Petra asked you what was up several times all met with you playing dumb. Things were going rather fine until Hanji showed up. She seemed more distressed than he normal self. Instead of you usual greeting she just instructed you to round up the others. The tone she addressed you in was actually unsealing. you could feel the wrongness in the air. You all gathered around the table with baited breath. Hanji slammed some papers down on the table.

"There is a new mission," she said laying the large plan out on the wooden table top. "There has been a cluster of unusual abnormals nearby, I got clearance to do research on this group of titans but I need a few teams to help me captor some of the titans," Hanji explained pointing out the squads and formations. "I want you guys in the front of my formation. I trust you the most," she said pointing to the front triangle. Everyone crowded around it.

"Hanji isn't it little dangerous charging head first into a group of abnormals?" you asked with a bit of concern.

"Fighting any number of titans is dangerous," Gunter pointed out.

"Fair point,"

"When does this mission take place?" Erd asked examining the paper closely. Hanji's handwriting was a little difficult to read in some spots.

"We depart in two days time," Hanji said smacking the paper twice. "I would suggest you get yourselves ready, if all goes well the mission should only last three to four days," she explained. Everyone nodded In understanding. You were rather thrilled and afraid at the same time. This would be your first mission since you lost your last squad. However abnormals and Hanji were too fun to pass up. After the meeting was adjourned you got Hanji alone.   
"Hay are you alright Hanji?" You asked her. "I expected you to be less weary of a mission like this," you added.   
"I know I know I normally have a lot of fun with this sort of stuff. I'm just worried about having you guys as my front squad," she explained to you.   
"Cuz' of me?" You asked presuming what she meant. Hanji nodded, the light glinting on her spectacles. You laughed a little. "Oh Hanji don't worry about me," you chuckled. She cracked a smile.   
"Alright. So tell me what's up with you and the two hounds?" Hanji asked nodding to where Erin was sitting. It dawned on you that you neglected to tell her you had used her tactics.   
"Oh well you're idea was horribly mean but it worked out a little too well," you said getting a little quieter talking to Hanji. A sort of evil smile met Hanji's face.   
"Did you bring shorty to his knees or something?" She snickered.   
"Basically. I hurt poor little Erin's heart I think. I feel a little bad about it since he's such a nice kid but what can I say," you explained.   
"Oh ho ho, shorty better not find out I know you two are a thing," she winked. "Let's see how you two get along shall we?" You hoped this wasn't a mistake.


	11. What do you want?

Again that night Levi asked to see you in his office. Petra looked at you confused.

"Again (y/n)???" She asked a little scared. "What have you been up to?"

"Maybe it has to do with me and Erin again or perhaps I didn't clean the windows correctly?" You said making up ideas. You half knew why he wanted to see you. This time when you entered his office Levi looked much more relaxed. His window was cracked and the warm chirp of crickets entered the room on a light breeze.

"What is it sir?" You asked closing the door behind you softly.

"When we are in a private setting like this you don't have to use sir," Levi said, crossing his legs. You nodded walking into the room a little.

"What is it Levi?" You repeated with a little anxious curiosity.

"(Y/n), I have to ask, what exactly do you want from me?" Levi asked a small glint his his slate eyes. You seemed a bit puzzled. "Do you want a proper relationship or are you merely looking for an affair?" He asked in his cool manner. You yourself did not know but after a moment of pondering you responded.

"I want...." you began only to realize you didn't know what it was that you wanted. He raised a thin eyebrow.

"Come closer," he ordered, sounding more stern than perhaps he wanted to. You leaned over his desk putting you two face to face.

"I don't know what I want," you told him. He nodded.

"Let me know when you make up your mind," he said uncrossing his legs and leaning a little closer. He placed a soft peck on your lips causing you to blush.

"Maybe we could deal with being just in a relationship like this. I won't tease Erin anymore I promise, and... And I won't let any of the other cadets know, I cross my heart," you starred slightly, still leaning on his desk. He patted his lap once.

"Sit," he said in a very authoritative way. You obeyed. He was rather a small man but was able to make you feel comfortable in his arms. He wrapped them around you to keep you upright. "This will suit, in times of peace you have an open invitation to my quarters," he said in a stoic manner.

"Thank you si-Levi," you corrected yourself. You felt a sense of achievement and giddy ness mixed with your butterflies.

"You're such a cute brat, (y/n)," he said very closely to your face. You straightens his cravat and kissed him on the mouth. He kissed you back very deeply. His heavy breath mixed with the sounds of insects chirping in the night. He ran a hand through your soft hair. You placed your hands in his hair. It felt inhumanly clean and soft. Levi broke the kiss and stood up. Bringing you bridle style with him.  
He walked you to his small bed and lied you down. He pulled of your slippers and kicked off his own boots.   
"Do you have an excuse for when I'm gone this long?" You asked as he neatly hung up his jacket.   
"I'll say I had to punish you for some sort of shit. Maid you clean until dawn," he teased slightly. He didn't even bother to change into pajamas. He laid down next to you, pulling on your arm to encourage you to get closer. You snuggled up to him placing your head on his chest. He was like a rock. His strength could probably knock the whole squad's lights out. His heart was beating fast than yours which caused butterflies to only multiply. "Do you care I'm nearly twice your age?" He said suddenly though softly.   
"As though that matters," you said bit caring. He clicked his tongue and kissed your nose. He leaned over and blew the candle next to his bed out. The moonlight was all that you could see now. In your mild distraction Levi stole another kiss from your ever excepting lips. The immanent doom of titans seams so far away now. All that really mattered at the moment was this man next to you. He managed to lull you to sleep through soft movements.


	12. Titan!?

You had not quite felt so existed for a mission in so long. Hanji knew how to drum up hype with you. The idea of abnormals drove you nuts. The idea of possibly knowing more and learning something knew about titans on this mission made you giddy.  
"What's gotten into you?" Erin asked while you were gearing up the horses.  
"Dude, you know how cool it is to see new titans!?" you practically shouted. Erin frowned and jabbed his thumb at his chest.  
"Am I no longer cool enough for you?" he asked, offended.  
"Oh lay off it, you know what I mean," you rolled your eyes. Petra laughed audibly form the next stall over.   
"Oi, Neither one of you brats have your gear on yet? What sort of slackers are you!?" Levi scowled his way into the stalls. You and Erin both saluted from purely being startled.   
"Sorry sir," you sputtered.  
"We'll get on it right away sir!" Erin added. Levi nodded and dismissed you both.. you quickly ran to your quarters. Being clumsy you rushed into your straps casing yourself to become a tangled mess. You struggled with out any prevail, begin to freak out at how long you were taking.  
"What is keeping you cadet?" Levi asked walking into your room. "For fuck's sake," his eyes widened as he saw the mess of yourself you maid.   
"I'm sorry," you wined a little. He just shook his head.   
"Come here and let me fix this," he commanded. You limped over, somehow your arm was stuck to your leg and the chest part was trapped in the waist part. "How do you even make this much of a mess?" he asked calmly undoing the straps, freeing you.  
"I pulled a Hanji and got too excited," you explained. He sighed and began pulling the strp connecters up your legs. You blushed heavily as he struggled to tighten the buckles. "I c-can connect this to my own b-belt," you stuttered with how close he was to you.  
"Hush, were not playing cat's cradle with you," he shut you down. You tried to ignore how flustered you got with him futzing with your straps. he got your feet and the rest of your legs done up. "Arms up!" he ordered pulling you thought the top part of the harness. He tightened the top buckle to tighten.  
"Dammit!" you sputtered.   
"Forgive me. That's the hard part done, now gear up the rest of the way," he said leaving rather abruptly. You could tell he took longer than he needed now you thought about it. You shook your head. Titans were priority right now. You got your jacket and waist strap on and returned to the courtyard to get the rest if your 3d maneuver gear. It was a little heavy for you as always but you were good with it. You portended to click the triggers on your sword handles.   
"Who's ready to rumble!" You shouted. Hanji's squad just arrived.   
"You're in the berry back for the front peak, flanking Erin. Don't get too excited and don't kill anything unless absolutely needed," Hanji instructed. You mounted your horse as she went on.   
"Were going to be on the left and back about one hundred yards. That's how far apart were riding. Levi knows the direction to go so he will pull us in the right direction. I have faith in his abilities. Hopefully they are still mostly around trees. This will give is the upper hand with our 3dmg," she continued. She looked at a pocket watch. "It's nearly noon, let's group up with the other squads and head out!" She shouted and everyone followed no real formation.


	13. Damsel in distress

You rode swiftly and stayed in good formation. Erin spent most of the ride trying to drum up conversation. He was a bit too far away in the pyramid to really bother taking to. Levi had no problem in bringing everyone along the correct path. Once the sun began to set he brought all the squads to halt to rest for the night. When you woke up everyone departed swiftly. Nobody seemed to have time for nonsense. Something even you were not used to in these sort of missions. By about ten in the morning the first was in view. Along with a few five meatier class titans. They were nothing special you thought. Hanji and the other squad that was at her side moved so the three squads were in a line.

"We're gonna off the smaller ones. Remember I'm trying to catch me an abnormal!" Hanji shouted. Levi nodded and a few people knocked out the titans in a timely manner. Swiftly the squads flocked into the forest. The normal titans were far and few between which was greatly relieving to see. You finally arrived at a clearing where the coveted abnormal was. A rather large titian was sitting in the middle of the clearing playing with the smaller titans around it as if they were dolls.   
It was now time to initiate your 3DMG. Very quickly after dismounting your horse and swinging up into a large tree you noticed that something was weird. The buttons on your cables appeared to be striking. You were too concerned with the plan to make a fuss over it. Orders were thrown at you very quickly causing some confusion. The smaller titans had to be lured away from the abnormal and killed while erin assisted Hanji in capturing the large and elusive thing. You and Oulo went to take out a few dangerously close to the abnormal. The large titan swung at you like flies intruding its peace. You narowly escaped a huge fisit as your gass lagged. Being nervous by now was only understandable.

"Look alive shoulder!" Levi shouted at you, noticing your delayed reaction time. It was your equipment, not you. You were not about to make excuses however. You swiftly sliced through several more smallish titans. You were started quite suddenly as Erin transformed. Being alert you continued to keep the titans out of the way, ignoring what Erin was doing. Hanji was riding on his shoulder, clearly giving him specific directions. You swore you saw a few people form the back most groups get completely slaughtered. You tried your best to focus on your current predicament. You stopped again on a tree and looked at your triggers. They seemed to be striking. It looked like somebody had tried to sabotage your equipment.

“(Y/n) what's wrong!?” Petra asked landing next to you, a bit of titan blood evaporated out of her orange hair.   
“Look at my tiggers!” you exclaimed.  
“They seem okay to me, are they lagging?” she asked looking a little close at the handed that were holding onto you boxcutter like blades.

“Yes they are, I'm not too worried but still…” You added.

“Guys we need you two to get those five at his feet!” Hanji swung by you and Petra.

“Got it!” you both shouted and swung off toward a group of very aggressive titans dangerously close to Erin. You noticed how much he was smoking, locked in some sort of arm strength match with the abnormal.   
You were about to slice another titian down when the gas can on your left burst. You quickly flew out of control. Desperately you tried to control your movement with your cables. The left cabbel jammed in response causing you to swing away wieldy, The only sound you could hear was gass and panic. Very suddenly you were swatted out of the air, a titan snapping your right cable. You collided with the ground very hardly. You felt you ankle snap on contact. Your body slid forward about three meters, your head colliding with a tree. You were unable to register the peril you were in because everything became fuzzy and confusing you were unable to properly hear. You felt somebody scoop you up and swing off. You were deposited onto a horse. People were talking frantically. And then the horse took off. You clung to whoever was in front of you, riding the beast. You wanted to fix your gure and get back to the action. The big problem was you could not hear nor see straight. Your mind was blurry and buzzing like your brain was full of bees. You lost consciousness as soon as the horse picked up speed.


	14. Who, how, and why?

Waking up proved to be most painful. A burning, throbbing sensation was pounding in your left foot. Somebody was carrying you carefully but quickly. You didn't even bother opening your eyes since your head felt like it was being ripped apart. Who ever it was caring you, they were very sturdy feeling. They grumbled a little trying to get through a door. You were gently placed on a bed, which felt heavy after your experience.   
"Filthy," the man who brought you back grumbled as you felt your boots being removed. You shouted with pain as your left boot was removed. "Bloody hell!" the man shouted. You opened your eyes, blinking though your blurry vision. Levi was the one who had brought you back. "Is your foot broken?" he asked looking at you with caution. You tried not to shout anymore as he removed your straps from your foot and rolled up your paint leg. He quickly got the first aid equipment. He propped your leg up on his knee gingerly.   
"What happened to my gure?" you asked him vaguely remembering wiping out. "It looks like somebody sabotage it," Levi said blankly as he looked at your ankle.   
"I'm going to wrap this up, is that okay?" he asked. His face looked surprisingly angry.  
"Yes, please... Why are you so mad?" you added.   
"I want to know who sabotaged your equipment, additionally why would they do that. Once I know I hope they had no plans on reproducing," he spoke with a scary bitterness.   
"I don't have any enemies around that I know of, I have no clue why somebody would break my gear," you told him. He was doing a good job of wrapping your foot without killing you in the midst of this conversation.   
"I'm afraid that there might be more motives than purely trying to get at you," Levi said gently placing your foot back on the bed. He removed his own boots, jacket and straps in a swift manner.   
"What do you mean by that?" you asked propping your aching head up a little. "I mean somebody may have wanted to prove something by breaking your gear," he said very matter of factually. "How is the rest of your body?" he asked.   
"My head feels horrid," You told him. He examined your head a little. He wrapped your head carefully in gauze. It felt a little better with the pressure on your forehead. You thanked him.  
"Do you want me to take your straps off?" he asked loosening his cravat slightly. You nodded yes. Rather unexpectedly he got on top of you, straddling your tired body.   
"Are we the only ones at base?" you asked. The last thing you wanted was to be caught like this.   
"Of course we are. I volunteered to take you back at Hanji's request," he explained. You relaxed quite a bit knowing that. He began to undo all your belts and buckles. He was very careful not to hurt you as he got you out of the stringy mess. It felt especially good to get the back plate off and fully enjoy the soft surface you were on.   
"That feels much better, thank you," you thanked him. He cracked a slight smile for a fraction of an instant. He bent over and kissed you firmly on the mouth. His lips were soft and sweet like he had never had the time to callous them. He broke away quickly, looking deeply at you. His slate colored eyes had a softness in them you had never seen. He seemed almost warm for once.   
"When I find out who brought this on you I'm going to shove my base up there ass," Levi said looking into you face. You laughed slightly at his crude language. "I'm quite serious about that. I had a heart attack when I saw you get knocked out of the air," He explained.   
"I honestly don't know who would sabotage my gear, or why. I don't even remember anyone ever even touching my stuff," You said trying to think. It was difficult to concentrate on the problem because your mind was preoccupied with the man looming over you.   
"I have an idea, it's a shitty hunch but I wouldn't put it past him," Levi said, straightening his torso up and removing his cravatt.   
"You don't mean? You wouldn't think Erin would do something like that!" you said propping yourself up on your elbows. Your head pounded with agony causing you to let out a groan of pain. Levi put a hand on your shoulder and pushed you back down.   
"He's not stupid (y/n)... he knows what you did to him. I think he wanted to stage a disaster and play the hero," Levi accused Erin.   
"But he's such a nice guy," you said in his defence.  
"Would a nice guy sabotage your equipment?" Levi asked coldly in your ear. You shivered a little from his breath on your neck.   
"I-I just... I just can't see him doing something like that," you said.   
"I'll let my suspicions be for now right now," he said. "How is your head?" he asked placing a hand on the side of your face. His anger toward Erin was offset by his softness toward you.  
"It hurts terribly," you explained. The throbbing seemed to be magnified when you stopped moving.   
"The more I think about it the more it hurts my head," you continued. Levi cautiously overlooked his bandage job. The stern look of concern on his face was oddly enticing.   
"Would you like me to get you some tea or something?" he asked, his hand adjusting the gauze around your cranium with tender care. You tugged on his shirt collar forcing him to bring his face closer to yours. You made yourself flustered staring at his surprised face.   
"Maybe not...not tea but something else," you stuttered a little. Levi cracked a smile a little bit. he pushed his face all the way down to yours and began to kiss you deeply.This time more passionately than before. His strong soft lips pressing into years causing a warm sensation to spread through your achy body. you looped your arms around his neck keeping him at arm's length. He began to move hand hands up and down your sides. the sweet taste of him made it much easier for you to ignore your pain in your body. The way he moved, so rhythmically and precisely, it made you relax. All the muscles in your body became lax in his embrace. His lips were like a neurotoxin that kept you from moving. Nothing quite feel this good. he moved from your mouth to your jaw line and then your neck. This caused you to mumbled and shiver. You could feel him smile to himself as you maid sounds. You ran your hands down his chest and started to try to get his shirt off. He laughed and pulled your hands away gently.  
"Lets not get to fisity. You are still injured after all," he smirked. You pouted in protest.   
"But Leviiiiii!" You whined at him. It was true you felt like you might die from pain but still.   
"When you're feeling a little better, I promise," he said. He layed down next to you in a way as to make sure you couldn't fall off the bed.   
"You should rest for now," he said wrapping his arms around you. the warmth of his body was oddly comforting.   
"Go to sleep," he said very softly. You shut your eyes and began to drift off before you new it.


	15. Alone

You must not have been asleep for very long. When you woke up the sun was just setting, dim pinkish and blue light flooding the room. You looked over at the man next to you. He looked much younger when he was sleeping. His face truly relaxed and his hands curled in front of his face like a child. It made you forget he must be twice your age. You carefully moved yourself so you could snuggle up to his warm figure. He put an arm around you in his sleep.   
"Mmm don't put that there......mmmm tea...." he mumbled in his sleep. Even in his dreams he thought about tea. You enjoyed his warmth. You couldn't help but think though. You thought about Erin. Would he really destroy your 3dmg just to prove a point? You realized you were rather cruel to him but that was an extreme move for him. You wonders how the mission was going without you and Levi. You worried for Hanji and were a little jealous you got taken out of commission so quickly. You were very excited about that abnormal. You sighed. Who else would even have the means of sabotaging you? Petra... but she's never hurt you. Hanji had not the motive or chance. Oluo, Gunther and Erd didn't really care enough to do anything that drastic. Unless Levi was a world class actor there was no way he was the culprit. This all left Erin to be the most likely suspect. He even had something to hold against you. You still didn't want to think of him to be the sort who'd go to that length for a show or for revenge. It made you feel sad and slightly betrayed... but then again that's how you made him feel. Except unlike him, you had gotten a twisted ankle and probably a concussion.   
Levi's face contorted slightly and he woke up. Blinking rather cautiously. He seemed upset by the state the sun had put itself in. He yawn a bit and stretched waking himself up. He clicked his teeth.   
"Damn I slept in my sweaty clothes," he got up trying not to disturb you.   
"Is that bad?" You asked making him jump. He must've thought you were asleep.   
"It's just filthy," he said pulling at his partly unbuttoned shirt. "How are you feeling," he said pointing to your foot with his eyes.   
"Fine," you yawned.   
"I feel a lot better but I know something that would make me feel even better," you said raising your eyebrows suggestively. You hoped that now was latter enough for him.   
"Hmm and what is that?" He asked stretching his arm.   
"C'mere," you beckoned with a hit of your implied lust.   
"You're dirty," he said hopping off the bed doing exactly the opposite of what you implied.   
"What am I supposed to do about that?" you questioned, why did that matter to him. You were slightly frustrated. you were alone with him, anything could happen yet nothing was. maybe it was your head injury that caused this to bother you so much.   
"I'm going to run you a bath, you need it," he said getting up slightly tired. He lit one of the laps on his desk. It was starting to get dark. the opened window led the sound of birds and their night calls come in, mixed with the ever growing sound of crickets and frogs. You sighed and rolled over moving your leg a bit. It hurts a lot but you were able to move it, meaning nothing was broken. That saved you some time. Levi vanished out and down the hall to one of the bathrooms. The base was a converted cattle type fortress and there were quite few normal bathrooms, which was nice for all of you. You and Petra shared the one next to you quarters on the second floor, downstairs there were two divided up by the men and the second one upstairs Levi had to himself, most likely because he was the squad leader. You waited and listened to the sound of the wildlife throwing a fiesta for the setting sun. Soon the room was dark save for a powerful growl of moonlight. You were tempted to light another lamp for yourself when the warm glow of Levi's lantern returned.   
"Here hold this," he handed the lamp to you. You pushed yourself to sitting and grabbed it, a warm glow emanating from it. Levi slipped his arms around you and hoisted you up bridal style.  
"Ah hey! You don't need to carry me... I can walk," you protested blushing a bit in his muscular grip.  
"Nonsense, you just suffered a severe injury," he said sternly, the light glinting in his sleight eyes. You didn't protest further.   
The bathroom was steamy and you wondered just how hot he drew that bath. He set you on the edge of the tub, brimming with hot water... He took no regard to volume displacement did he? Levi locked the door behind him despite you being alone. He set the lantern on the edge of the sink causing the rough tile room to become illuminated by soft caramel light.   
"You're staying in here?" you asked him once he had closed the door. You suddenly felt flush and self conscious unlike before.   
"I presumed you'd want help?" he asked more than stated.   
"I mean...y-yeah it just.." you stuttered. He leaned forward to be eye to eye with you.  
"Do you mean to tell me that the one who was so eager to get me out of my cloths is too shy to have the favor returned?" he said in a low voice that made the hairs on your neck stand. You tried your best to keep the red color out of your cheeks. Failing miserably no doubt. He smirked in a devious manner, slowly undoing all the buttons on his shirt.   
"You don't plan on-"   
"Saving a little water?" He cut you off. "It would be optimal for both of us to go at once. Not only would it save resources but it would allow me to 'assist' you," he grinned only with his mouth. He removed his shirt. Even in the dim lighting you could see his immaculately sculpted body. A few scars and marks from the belts remained on his skin.   
"I'm.... I mean," you stammered. Were you asleep and dreaming? Had you died at the hands of a Titan.   
"You wouldn't want that?" He asked cautiously. You shook your head.   
"No... No. Please, assist me," he said your voice dropping so it was almost inaudible. You looked away. A pair of hands placed themselves on your shoulders.


	16. Don't tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla holla get some dick yall

Levi knelt down in front of you so you were about face to face. He carefully removed your shirt being wary of the bandages on your head. You didn't protest or say much for that matter. It was a little harder for him to get your jeans off because of your foot. You had to hop on your good leg and use him for support. Nothing sexier than lame hobbling am I right? Levi didn't mind you or your death grip on his arm for support. You got very hot in the face when he reached to remove your bra.   
"I...i," You stopped his hands.   
"You're going to bathe in your underwear?" He asked lifting a thin eyebrow. You shook your head. You just felt rather self conscious at that moment. Levi tried to soften his face a little.   
"Look I'm just an embarrassed doofus," you said placing your burning face into his chest. He gently pulled your face way from him and to his. He gave you a soft kiss on your lips.   
"You're a cute doofus but also filthy so let's get you in here before the bath grows cold," he said slightly sternly. He laughed a little and let him finish undressing you. Your crossed your arms self-consciously. Carefully your got into the warm bath. A little water sloshed out cursing Levi to mutter "dammit" under his breath. The bath was very warm and made your body relax instantly. Your mind was snapped too very quickly however as Levi undressed himself fully. You didn't meant to but our couldn't help but stare at him. 5'3" and 143lbs of pure unadulterated godlike structure stared you in the face. "I'm coming in," he warned before slipping behind you, spilling more water on the floor. "Dammit... I'm going to need to clean that later," he mumbled. Your face flooded further with blood as he sat behind you. Two arms gently pulled you onto his lap and fixed you to lean back on him. It was rather relaxing to say the least. You forgot you were naked in a tub with a man. You could doze right here. "Psst sleepy head, it's dangerous to sleep in the bath," Levi said softly in your ear. Your eyes fluttered open.   
"Whoops," you muttered. You both sat there for a little while just enjoying the quit. There was a faint sound of crickets heard outside the bathroom. Levi started soaping himself up and actually bathing. You sat up and removed the tape on your foot and head, putting them on the floor behind you. Levi's soapy hands met your back.   
"Ah hay?" You turned around to see his hair sticking up funnily. "Pfft!"   
"Oi! You need to actually get clean!" He protested slightly amused. You both laughed a little. You made a mental note, that might be the first time you heard him laugh. You took the soap from him and continued to wash yourself. He snatched the soap from you before you had the chance to wash your top half.  
"Here let me help you with that," Levi said his voice suddenly very low. You let out a gasp as his soapy hands met your breasts. He took a good long time massaging them. His motion was slow and rhythmic, it forced a soft moan to escape your tired lips. He massaged most of your body with his strong hands. You laid back onto his strong body. You could feel his slightly erect member on your lower back but you could care less. His fingers made electric tingles go through your body and it put a knot in your lower stomach. "Does that feel good?" he asked has he moved his soapy hands down your curves. You nodded your flush face. His touch alone rendered you helplessly week. "Mmm what was that?" he asked in your ere.   
"Y-y-yes..." you let out finally. "Oh Levi... please I want more," you moaned as he began to play with your breasts again, gently massaging your sensitive buds. He placed his lips on the nape of your neck and smiled into your skin. He slid his hands down into the warm bath water and down the insides of your thighs. You trembled at his smooth touch. You jumped slightly when you felt his hands meet your opening. You then let out a very loud moan as you felt him press a finger into you, some water too made its way into your opening, which felt awfully odd. He pushed another finger into your opening and began to pump them in and out causing you insides to squirm with delight all while rolling your clit. The feeling in your lower stomach seemed to only grow more thence. Your moaning echoed off the stone walls of the bath room. In this moment you were very glad it was just the two of you at base.   
"Mmm that must feel good?" Levi said in a musky tone. His voice only heightened your senses. You called his name with deep lust. He removed his hand just before felt you were going to cum.  
"Wh-what's the d-deal?" you panted, you felt cheated, you needed more.   
"I know you're hurt but is it really fare you get to have all the fun? Eh?" he teased and then gently guided you so you were facing him. Now you moved so his body was between your legs and you were on his lap. Your opening practically touching his cock. You let out a hot breath of anticipation. You placed your hands on his erect member causing him to give a slight groan. You fond else's him a little, impressed with his length.   
"Mmhh (y/n) don't tease me all damn night," Levi groaned hotly. He took a firm grip of your hips. He leaned forward and put his mouth next to your ear. "Let me in," his musky voice ordered in your ear. Understand you obediently listed your body and positioned yourself over his dick. Hesitantly you lowers yourself into him. You let out an embarrassing it loud moan that mixed with his groan of please. You took a moment to adjust to him before you started to move your hips. Some of the water, now lukewarm, sloshed out of the tub. Levi to moved his hips. Both of you moving in a synced motion. Your motions become less fluid as you reached your climax. Your moans reverberating in the small room. You nearly shrieked Levi's name as you came. He was not long behind you. He pulled out before he came. Dude to his timing and the levels of water he managed to get his cum on himself.   
"Tch, dammit I made a mess," he said between huffs. You managed to snicker. He pulled the train plug and put the shower head on to properly clean you both. He helped you stand up. After you were both full cleaned he set you down on the edge of the now empty tub. He got out and dryer himself off. Heftier you off and poked you up in a towel burrito.   
"How's that?" He asked softly lifting you close to him.   
"Lovely," you beamed sleepily. He gave you a genuine smile that was calm and soft. You graves the lantern and he walked you both back to his room. When you got there he put out the lantern. The room was rather bright from the moon. He then set you on the bed and hung his towel up to dry. Both of you still in your birthday suits slid into bed. Levi pulled your body close to his.   
"Thank you," you whispered to him. He let out a short breath of amusement.   
"I should thank you. Ah I'll dress your wounds accordingly in the morning. Rest now," he said calmly running his hand through your hair. You yawned sleepily and dozed off.


	17. Consequences

There was a loud pounding in the door that caused you to jump. 

"HAY YOOO WERE BACK!!" Hanji's voice boomed through the wood. Levi looked slightly mortified. You both managed to pull the covers up enough to cover yourself before Hanji had slammed Levi's door open. 

"Do you not understand the point of knocking fore eyes!?" Levi yelled, his face a pale pink, Hanji's a more beet like hue. You yourself felt like the flaming pits of hell were the only way to describe your face. 

"Whoopsy daisy I probably should have asked before I barged it," Hanji laughed after her shock subsided. 

"Get the fuck out fore eyes!" Levi shouted, embarrassed. 

"Hahah sorry, sorry! I'll be in the kitchen when you two are ready," Hanji laughed and put her hands up in defense. She backed out of the room. Before she closed the door she peeped her face though the crack. "Congrats on the sex by the way!" She said giving a thumbs up. 

"OUT!!" You and Levi shouted in unison. She shut the door swiftly. You covered your red face. 

"Door's were made for a damn reason," Levi grumbled angrily getting up and dressing. Some clean clothing was tossed your way. "Get dressed so I can help you wrap up your wounds," He said. You gratefully put on your clothing. When did he have the time to wash this? You thought to yourself. It smelled lightly of mint and something clean that made you very pleased. 

"When did you clean this?" you asked as you struggled with your hurt foot and your white pant leg.

"After you passed out I realized your stuff was awfully nasty so I decided to sneak off and clean it for you," he said offering you a half smile. 

"Ah well thank you very much," You gave him a grateful grin. He realized you were having trouble and helped you get yourself together. He wrapped up your ankle craftily. The bandages made it feel but better. He went to put on his belts. You tried to follow suit but he stopped you. 

"You won't be going out on the field for a while, I wouldn't struggle with your belts. Just try to relax a bit here," he said. You realized he had a very good point. With a sprained ankle it was had to walk let alone fight titans. 

"Hay Levi do we have any crutches lying around?" you asked him. He paused for a moment. 

"I don't know I will ask the others. For now I'll assist you," he said. You nodded thinking that was fine by you. You put a lot of your weight on him for support as your tried to hobble out of his room. He sighed in frustration. "It would be easier if I carry you," he said in a grumpy tone. You nodded and he helped you onto his back. You didn't like riding piggy back because you were always afraid of falling but he seemed sturdy enough that you trusted him. 

When you got down to the kitchen you were greeted with the sound of laughter. Everything got very quiet however when you two walked in. They all stood and suited Levi who was starting to look rather angry now. He just rolled his eyes at them.

"Sit down," he said he helped you down and into a chair.

"How are you feeling?" Petra asked. 

"I'm okay," you said with a slight smile. You were slightly upset you were hurt of coerce but you weren't dead. "I have a sprained ankle and a minor concussion," you explained.

"Thank god that's all," Petra said.

"Yeah malfunctioning gear normally kills somebody," Oulo said. A few others nodded in agreement.

"It wasn't just a normal malfunction though. It looks like somebody tampered with her equipment," Levi said. Hanji looked minor appalled.

"Who would do that?" Erin said almost a little too fast. No you weren't going to pin this on him. You had already promised yourself you weren't going to pin him under the buss.

"Indeed who would do that," Levi said staring a hole in Erin's head. 

"Well knowing who has access to her gear , it had to have been somebody basses here," Hanji said, a serious look in her eyes. A bit of the sun light filling the room glared on her glasses. 

"Who would want to trash her gear though?" Erd asked looking puzzled. Gunther nodded. 

"I mean she's newish here none of us really would have anything against her," Gunther added. You begin to sweat. There was only two people who would have a beef with you and you knew one of them wouldn't have done it. As if Levi read your mind he spoke.

"I want to talk to Erin in private," he said seemingly out of nowhere, but you knew why. Everyone looked at Erin who seemed to be sweating nervously now. 

"M-me?" he asked pointing to himself.

"Are you deaf brat? Yeah you!" Levi growled. Everybody got up to leave at that knowing this might get ugly. Hanji and Petra helped you. You were worried about leaving the two of them alone in a room. 

"Do you think it was Eren?"Hanji asked. you were now in your room. Hanji was sitting next to you on you bet while Petra was out looking for a crutch for you. 

"Honestly he's the only one who would have anything against me?" you asked. Hanji looked like she was thinking long and hard. 

"You have a point, you did use him. But that's not enough to want to they and kill you," Hanji said thinking.

"My hypothesis is that he wanted to use it as an excuse to get me back and one up Levi. That's the only logical explanation to why he would sabotage my 3dmg," you explained to Hanji. She looked more concerned than before. 

"If that is the cases there is a very good chance shorty is going to try to kill Eren," Hanji said, surprisingly in a very serious tone. 

"Hey I finally found a pair of crutches- you two okay?" Petra burst back in waving a pair of wooden crutches. Her smile quickly faded at Hanji and your serious expression. 

"She and Levi think Erin sabotaged her gear," Hanji explained. Petra let out a quiet "oh?" and handed you the crutches which you leaned against your bed. "Erin is dead meat if he confesses to that even if it wasn't him," she added.

"But who else would have done it?" you asked Hanji. She shrugged and Petra seemed to be searching in the back of her head. 

"What about somebody on Hanji's squad? Could one of them have done it when they were here?" Petra asked.

"That's outrageous though, nobody has anything against her," Hanji said as if it were totally out of the question. 

"Well who's to say that thought. And what if Levi did it himself and he's using Erin as a diversion?" Petra suggested.

"He would have never done a thing like that to me!" you shot in insulted. 

"What makes you so sure? he's the one who saved you in the first place, maybe what your pinning on Erin is the other way around," Petra said logically.

"Shut up he wouldn't have done that to me!" you shouted. Hanji put out an arm seeing you were getting very upset now. 

"I don't believe Levi would have done that to (y/n). And hay stop acting so feisty you're still hurt," Hanji scolded both you and Petra. "Too many people are fighting right now because of this incident, calm yourselves," she added.


	18. Teeth

The tension shared between you and Petra was very minor compared to what was happening down in the kitchen. Now everyone had quieted down and you were reading Hanji's field journal with here. You swore you heard sound from downstairs. You tired to pay attention to the information Hanji managed to collect on the abnormal you had been fighting. You were pretty engrossed until the sound of two people yelling caused everyone in the room to jump.

"Fine let's take this outside old man!" you heard Erin shouting as he stomped up the steps and out the front door.

"Quit running you fucking brat!" Levi came chasing after him. You exchanged glances with Hanji and Petra before you all silently decided to follow them. 

"I have a feeling I'm going to get to see a quality fistfight," Hanji said cleaning her glasses as if insinuating she wanted the best view possibly. You hobbled a little behind, seeing it was had to move quickly when you were on crutches. They were still shouting at each other when you made your way outside. Both Erin and Levi were red in the face and shouting. 

"I don't care if your Titan shifter you pig! I will get your ass kicked out for tampering with equipment!" Levi said right as he grabbed Erin by the scruff of his neck.

"Get off me! I'll get you kicked out for fucking sleeping with one of your cadets," Erin shouted loud enough for everyone in a mile radius to here. You felt the color drain from your face. WHAM! Levi punched Erin right in the kisser. Erin tried to hit Levi back but her dodged the punch. He ended up hitting Erin instead so hard he fell to the ground. Levi stood over him looking more frightening than you could imagine.

"Eren Jaeger I don't think you understand the difference between those offences. You literally put her life on the line because you were jealous. Jager do you understand she could have died!" Levi looked like he was going to take one of his swords to Erin's neck. You saw Petra look at you with a look of shock and appall. "Give me one reason not to kick you face in Jaeger," Levi spat. 

"Stop!" You shouted. both of their heads snapped to you. You limped over to them even against Hanji's protests. "Did Erin really sabotage my equipment," you asked the pare of them. They both looked at each other and back to you. Levi picked Erin off the ground and held him by the scruff of his shirt. 

"Tell her," Levi growled. Erin looked both afraid and angry. 

"I'm sorry (y/n)..." he said looking suddenly apologetic. You shook you head trying to back up.

"No... no you wouldn't... why?" You mumbled.

"The very damn reason I suspected him," Levi growled angrily.

"I didn't mean for it to go that far... I really didn't I just wanted to change how things were," Erin said looking now terrified. You just shook your head eyes wide in horror for a moment. Then you got angry. That fucking punk really thought that this was exceptionable??

"You know I almost died because of you? You know what?" you hobbled closer to them. Erin looked horrified. WHAM! You hit him square in the face with a crutch so hard he spit out a tooth. Levi backed up to not get hit in your fit. 

"Holy shit," he muttered. Levi gave you a look that was a mix of shock and purely being impressed. Erin stumbled a little before regain his composer. SLAM! You hit him again this time knocking him to the ground. 

"Don't you ever fucking tamper with military equipment or me ever again or I'll fucking crush your titan balls!" You shouted with new found rage shaking a crutch over the steaming and bleeding boy. He hastily crawled away and got up. At this point Hanji had been cheering you on. You felt a sense of satisfaction and triumph. 

"Get up Jager, you're doing laps for the rest of the day. I'll find a better punishment for endangering a comrade in the field latter. Thought having your ass plowed by a girl on crutches is already fairly demeaning," Levi had stepped up and begging to give Erin his proper punishment. You felt a grin flood onto your face, a shit eating grin of pure power. Erin seemed like he was about to protest Levi. "Uh-uh-uh. She was very clear. I suggest you get jogging brat before your bloodline is over," Levi smirked. Erin huffed and took off as the lot of you grinned at him. Well not Petra who seemed a bit uneasy from the whole situation. Hanji walked up to you.

"You really don't need anyone help when It comes to taking out the trash," she said looking rather pleased with your display of violence. You watched the rest of the blood evaporate off your crutch. 

"I'll admit that I'd be pretty embarrassed if I was some big ol' titian and I got my ass beat open by somebody half my size on crutches," You laughed watching Erin angrily run.

"That punk knows his place, now," Levi said coldly crossing his arms. "I was ready to kill him," he added.

"We all know that wouldn't have panned out well, shortstop," Hanji said with a laugh. He just glared at her.


	19. Conclusions

You healed fairly fast from your little misshape. Though you were very sour still you could run and ride again after about a fortnight. Erin ended up being stuck with some minor punishment and a warning from Erwin that if he did something like that again he would have to be tried by the military police... again! Which nobody wanted so hopefully titan boy leaned his less. Hanji was able to keep your team and hers quiet about your relationship with the carpal. Things around bass were rather nice though, for you at least. There was something very nice about having Levi favor you. You realized he didn't make you work nearly as hard as before, regardless of your foot. Additionally Petra had much quieter night to herself seeing you spent many nights with Levi. And nobody was complaining. Well except for Oulo and Erin who were sleeping right below Levi's room. You were embarrassed at first but in the end just would end up snickering at breakfast when one of them posed a noise complaint. Things seemed to be finally calming down. You and Hanji got a lot of research done and you started to work on getting paperwork to be promoted to a science officer. Which was your intl goal. Hanji thought you a whole lot of stuff you needed to know making a it a lot easier to pass the tests you needed. With that said your career in the scouting legion was really working out. Maybe it wasn't bad chocs staying in after the accident. You were glad you didn't just flat out quit when you wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all hope you dug this fanfic. This was really hard to get done. I don't know why but I dragged this out to no end. I'm really glad it's over.


End file.
